I love to play my favorite game love
by whats-up-people
Summary: Roy X OC... a body guard is hired for Mustang. love interest? most likely.
1. unexpected

I love to play my favorite game; love. A Roy Mustang love story

Roy Mustang was out for a late walk one afternoon. The cool autumn air flew through the air, until it crashed into the colonel's face causing him the shutter for a moment. Mustang was rather flustered, as is why he went on this very walk; to try and calm down. Hughes had just recently attacked him with pictures of his 3 year old daughter and his wonderful wife. Also stating that Roy HIMSELF should be looking for a wife. Causing Roy to storm out in a huff. The truth was he actually longed for a wife and kid. So he went looking for one. The effect though, ended up him being the famous womanizer of Central. Sure it would get you dates. But who would want to marry a womanizer? Well, someone who wasn't either stupid or crazy.

He had entered a bakery. It was a so-so store. Owner seemed to make ends meet. It wasn't the best shop but, Mustang really didn't have anything better to do. He saw one of his past Dates looking at the menu. Mustang thought for a moment. He wasn't doing anything later, might as well do something with someone. We walked over to her, and of course using his charm…got a date. Really all he did was circle around her once or twice and use a pick up line. And if the girl was stubborn all he had to do was use his trademark smirk. He has yet to meet a girl who got pass his smirk. Truthfully…for once he wanted a challenge.

Que opening theme music: eh…make it whatever song you want it to be….

Roy was stuck in is office doing paper work…AGAIN. Riza had just threatened to put about 6 bullets in his head if he didn't get his paperwork done by 3:00 pm. And who was he to deny her wishes…of paper work… to put it simply, Riza Hawkeye scares the living out of him. He knew she would never actually shoot him, but takes a lot to not be afraid of someone shooting at you. It was 2:49 at that moment, and Roy was furiously signing the large stack of papers. He had about a stack left when Havoc entered the room. "Colonel…" "What?" "The Fuhrer had requested you." "huh?" "king Bradley has requested you." Havoc repeated. "You know why?" "no clue sir." Roy got up from his chair and started to walk down the hall that lead to the Fuhrer.

Roy knocked on the door and waited for him to be called in. When he entered the room he saluted Kind Bradley and remained standing. "Welcome, Mustang." "Good afternoon King Bradley. May I ask why you requested me?" "Yes. Well you may have heard there's a state alchemist serial killer on the loose here in Central." "Indeed I have sir." "well, just to be extra cautious, we have hired a body guard for you." "a body guard? But sir, I already have Hawkeye and-" "those are lower ranks. The one we have hired also is a rank of Colonel, is considered a prodigy with Alchemy, and not only is a trained body guard, but a well trained assassin. I think you'll be well safe from this serial killer. Don't you think?" "uh…of Course sir! Thank you hiring this body guard for me. When does he start?" "tomorrow. But you'll meet 'em today. You can come in now." Roy looked where the Fuhrer gestured. Out through the door, came a woman. That was the last thing Mustang had expected.

Roy looked dumbstruck. There was a woman. She was a little tall. She was eye level with his nose. She had the uniform on, the pants tucked into her boots, butt flap (thingy…) she didn't wear her upper layer uniform shirt. She just wore a black short sleeved tee-shirt. Her hair reached to her lower back, and was the most strangest color. It was ORANGE. Almost like the color of fire. She had a huge cowlick on the top of her head that curved around. It looked like there was a halo over her head. She had a rather bored expression on her face and her hands were hidden in her pockets. She slouched a little. And she was rather…busty. "so…this the guy?" she asked the Fuhrer, pointing to the colonel with her thumb. "yep. Colonel Roy Mustang, Meet Colonel Hazel 'Haze' Seishin. She will be your body guard until further notice. You two are dismissed." King Bradley saying, not even giving Mustang a chance to respond.

They were both rushed out of the room. They both just stood there for a moment. Haze couldn't go anywhere unless it was with Roy. Those were the orders, anyway. Haze actually hated those rules. But hey, the job paid good and she needed to eat so…yeah. "so…you're my body guard?" "Oh, it looks like Einstein is finally catching on. Yes I am. I was ordered to protect you from a man named Scar. So.. Let's see.." she looked like she was thinking but bored at the same time. "I'll need your daily schedule…eh…you need to inform me if you're going anywhere…and…let's see…damn, what was the third thing..? Ah, I need all your info. For example, your phone number, where you live, your enemies, people you know or come into contact with…eh I think that's it." "you sound more like a stalker…" Roy said teasingly. She looked rather annoyed. "hey, if you don't want to end up dead in a gutter you need to give me your info. You arrogant jackass." Roy was surprised. No one really ever said that to him. Except Fullmetal who called him 'Colonel bastard.' but, Fullmetal was practically a child. This was a full grown person talking to him. Someone he just recently meet by the way. Mustang was a about to respond but was cut off by Hughes who just popped up. "Haze? Is that you?" "Hughes? Maes Hughes? Oh my god! Hughes! It's been way too long! How's everything going? How's your wife? Oh! _I heard you got new pictures of your daughter_." Haze chirped.

"HA! You bet! This one she's wearing Gracia's pearl necklace. Isn't she just the most adorable thing ever?" "I have to agree with you there Hughes." Roy wasn't more confused in his whole life. "so I take it you know each other?" Mustang asked. Both of them quickly snapped back to reality. Haze's bored expression returned to her face. But she had somewhat of a smile on. "oh, Mustang. This is one of my life long friends, Hazel-" "hey, were friends, call me Haze." she said in a friendly tone. But quickly switched to an annoyed tone and glared at Mustang. She changed so quickly it was almost frightening. "You will address me as Ms. Seishin, or Colonel." Roy jumped a bit. "now if you two will excuse me, work for me will start tomorrow and I'm going to need some shut eye. You!" she pointed to Roy and yelled in an angered tone; "I need all your info by tomorrow morning." she returned to her soft tone. "See you later Hughes, Einstein." she walked off lazily waving her hand good bye. "did she just call me Einstein?" Hughes couldn't help but to laugh. "yep. And unfortunately you're stuck with that name until she give's you a new one."

"well, that was interesting." Colonel said is his normal tone. "wow. I can't believe Haze is here." Hughes said. "if she's your life long friend how come I've never heard of her?" Hughes laughed. "Because she's not your type, Roy." "what do you mean Hughes?" "well, she's not like the girls you date. Well, more like you're not the type of guy she'd date." "What's that supposed to mean?!" "Nothing! It's just- well, it's hard to explain. I guess you'll find out tomorrow." Roy was getting annoyed. "hey, Roy didn't you have to finish up some papers?" Mustang looked like the world just ended. "Hawkeye's going to kill me!" Roy hurried back to his office. Hughes had stayed behind. Not wanting to get caught in Riza's anger. Several minutes later gunshots could be heard. Hughes couldn't help but to laugh. He started to walk off to the cafeteria.

mean while back with King Bradley

His assistant stood next to him, who was none other than the homunculi Sloth asked him a simple question. "Sir, why did you hire a Body guard For Mustang?" "He's our human sacrifice right? We wouldn't want to loose him until then." Sloth nodded and walked over to her desk.


	2. getting to know each other

Haze was driving her car back to her house. She watched the road a the people pass her. She stopped by the curb of her house. She sighed as she turned her car off. She looked out her window. There was a small family passing by her car. Just a mother holding her five year old, and a father. She sighed and smiled sadly. She was rather lonely. She was almost 29. "Hughes you lucky S.O.B" She said. She put her hands on the steering wheel and rested her head on the wheel. Though she forgot that she had a horn. She didn't lift her head up right away. She said over the horn, "why did I get a car?" she lifted her head up. But the horn kept going. "OH! Don't tell me it's stuck!" she started to hit the steering wheel repeatedly. It didn't work. "GAH! WHY DID I GET A !& CAR?!" she was starting to draw a crowd. Haze quickly clapped her hands together and then the steering wheel. Light of an alchemic reaction glowed. The sound of the horn quickly stopped.

She slammed the car door open. She hit her forehead getting out. "OW! God Damn Car!!" she bent over half way in getting all her things out. Her gun, pepper spray, bullet proof chest plate etc. She grabbed everything so flustered that she didn't really have a good grip on anything. Her hands were full. She stepped back to lean out of the car, when she hit the back of her head on the car rim. "OWW!!" she leaned out and turned around. Haze closed the car door when she kicked her foot backwards. Haze didn't take one step until she tripped and did a face plant on the cement. All her things scattered on the ground. "OW! **What the Hell**?!" she turned her head around to what had tripped her. Her Military Butt flap thing had gotten caught in the door way. She grunted. She managed to stand up and pull on the piece of cloth. It ripped. Haze sighed, she couldn't win today. "that Roy Mustang must be an omen…" she opened the car door. Genteelly. Pulled out the piece of torn cloth, locked the car door, picked up the scattered items, and unlocked her front door.

She went in and locked the door behind her. She dumped all her stuff on the kitchen table. Haze clapped her hands together and transmuted the torn piece of cloth to her pants. She looked at. "good as new." She said dully. She looked around the kitchen then at her clock. It was about 3:35. "I can't even do anything… to early for dinner." She went to her room. There was a book case, a closet, dresser, a bed and not much else. Above the bed was something that resembled a hammock screwed into the Celine. Haze would sleep up there. The bed was just there just in case she fell. Which she did a lot. She like to sleep suspended in the air. She changed into normal clothes and laid out her clothes for the next day. She only did this once, the day before her first day as a body guard for someone. Her clothes, the same as today's. just a different set. She dropped the dirty clothes into a hamper. Which was overflowing. Haze grabbed a random book off her shelf and jumped into her hammock like bed. She let her legs dangle off to the side. She didn't get 10 pages when she fell asleep.

She jumped when she finally awoke. The book covered her face. So when she realized she couldn't see anything she panicked and fell out of her hammock. Haze landed with a "OUFF!…..eh…" she looked out the window. It was pretty dark out. "God damn it. Now I won't be able to fall asleep." she didn't.

commercial break

The next day…

Roy was walking down one off the hallways with his friend Hughes. They were just chatting. That is, they WERE chatting until they saw Haze's halo-like-cowlick bobbing up and down was she walked. She was slouching just a bit more than yesterday. She let her arms dangle. There was a dark aura cloud surrounding her, and her face was filled with annoyance. Roy was taken back a little, but Hughes still talked in his happy tone. "Hi, Haze! Didn't get any sleep last night did yah." "no…I fell asleep early…I missed dinner…so I ate sometin' 'cause I was hungry…but that only kept me up more…I think it was about 4:30 in the morning when I finally went to sleep…then I got up at 5 to get ready for work…" "aw that's ok Haze, it's your first day so take it easy." Hughes put his arm around his shoulder. "Don't touch me." Hughes backed up waving his hands in defeat. "Right, right. Not until you've had your tea…" Roy asked; "what's wrong with coffee?" "I hate coffee." Haze answered quickly. Hughes laughed; "Come on Haze! What ever happened to miss 'I-can-run-on-only-3-hours-of-sleep-and-not-be-effected.'" Haze glared at him. "She died. I killed her when I got a job." Hughes laughed. Roy thought it was pretty amusing so he smiled. Haze saw his smile. "So…do you have all your info for me?" Roy went into his trademark smirk. "sorry. Must of slipped my mind." Haze didn't find it amusing. Not even a little bit. "okay then. Give it to me before lunch time then." Hughes looked a tad nervous. Haze wasn't exactly known for giving people free passes. At ANYTHING. "I'm going to get some tea…see you back at your office…Einstein." she snickered as she walked off. When she turned at a corner and was out of sight, Hughes shouted; "Roy you got to give her your info!" "why?" "because!" "You work for me, you give it to her." "hey now, that's not fair." "life isn't fair." Roy said teasingly. He started to walk off towards his office. Hughes sighed. Just more work to do now.

Haze returned to Roy's office, as happy as a clam. She entered his office. He was at his desk just looking bored resting his head on the palm of his hand. She sat down, leaned back in her chair, rested her feet on the table and stared at him. Bored. "do you have to stare at me?" Roy said. "does it annoy you?" "yes." "then yes. I do." Riza walked through the door. Haze looked at her. Her hair was up in a clip. _'her hair must be long. Huh…maybe I should put mine up. Maybe a pony tail? Nah.'_ Haze thought. Her eyes looking up trying to see her bangs. Riza was carrying a small bag and had a small dog with her. Haze took her feet off the table and looked at the dog. _'it's…it's so cute.'_ she thought. _'wait! Focus! First you have to find out who the lady is. THEN the cute dog. Damn Mustang. If would've given me his info earlier…'_ "Colonel, may I ask who this is?" Riza asked. Haze waved her arm in the air. "hey, why don't you ask the person herself?" "my apologies. Why are you here?" "I'm his bodyguard." "Bodyguard?" "yep. Or security officer, minder, attendant, guardian, protection officer…which ever you see fit." they all meant the same thing. "may I ask who you are? You work for Mustang?" "yes." "ah. So...how do keep him in line?" "I have my ways." Roy was still just sitting there. Yet they were talking like he wasn't even there.

Roy stood up. "Hawkeye please don't talk about me when-" he froze. Hawkeye had pulled put a gun. But less then a fraction of a second, so did Haze (she pulled it out because Hawkeye did and she saw it as a threat). Hawkeye sounded stern when she talked, but haze could see the joke behind her voice. "Colonel you shouldn't interrupt a lady's conversation. It's rude." Haze put her gun away. She somewhat chuckled. "Ha, I envy you. I can't pull a gun on my client. The whole point is to keep him alive." Riza put her gun away as well. They started to chat, and found out that they had a few things in common. Soon everyone started to arrive. They had to go through introductions each time, because, of course, they each came in one at a time. Haze was starting to get annoyed. She thought about getting a tape recorder and just play it when someone showed up. She thought Jean-Havoc was interesting. A little weird though.

People showed up and left to do their work. Soon it was 11:55. _'almost time colonel. I better have all your information by then…' _Roy got up, stating that he had to use the restroom. Haze sighed and got up with him. He didn't say anything until he got up to the door of the restroom. "You're not going to come in with me are you?" he teased. She laughed coldly. "HA! As if. I'm just gonna wait out here." he went in. Haze leaned on the wall when she saw Hughes. "hey Hughes. What's going on?" "Not much. Here." he handed her a folder filled with paper. "what's this?" "Roy's info." "but he was supposed to give it to me." "he told me to do it." "hm… well this won't do." she smirked. "well unless the info is given to me other than my client…then all this data is null and void, and unacceptable. I appreciate your work Hughes. I'll give you 20 minutes on the phone to call who ever you want." Haze said, well knowing he would call is wife and kid. "Thanks Haze!" Hughes ran off. Haze looked at the folder then simply discarded it in a trash can.

Roy came out, and they both walked back to his office. It wasn't until Roy sat down did Haze say; "Colonel, it's noon and I still don't have your info." "I thought Hughes delivered it to you. Unless you give it to me what ever I receive is negated. So sit your ass down and write down your damn info for me!" "I'll have it for you after lunch." He was heading towards the door when she stepped in front of him. She hid her face with her bangs. "I'm afraid I can't allow that _colonel._" she lifted up her face to reveal the most evil, toothy grin Roy had ever seen. "you're not leaving this room until I have the facts." Roy sighed. Maybe he could charm his way out of this. "Please? You shouldn't be so mean to your client." Haze smirked. Mustang wasn't the only one who could charm people. She slinked around him. "Maybe if My client wasn't so naughty…I wouldn't have to be mean…" she gave the most sly smile he'd ever seen. For once Roy was the one to blush. It was only a small tint of pink, but a blush was a blush.

Eventually Roy was sitting down and writing down all his information. Haze was back leaning in her chair and feet on the table. "Can't I even go out for a snack?" "it's not my fault if you miss lunch." "Yes it is." "well you should've given me your info. And we're not leaving until I get it." "well I guess we'll be here all night, because I'm to hungry to write." "if you're energized enough to argue then you're energized enough to write. The sooner I get what I want, the sooner we can leave. I can stay here all night. Literally." "got no one waiting for you?" "nope. Too lazy for a pet. To busy for a kid." "weird I thought you get a kid by being busy." "nope. In fact there's no safer way NOT to get a kid then by being busy. There's no second person there." she obviously changed the meaning of the word busy in that sentence than the meaning in her previous one…both couldn't help but to smile.(_**wow that was perverted…)**_ After a few minutes the Colonel was finished writing. "here." "see. Now that wasn't so bad. All it took was a few perverted jokes and for me to lock you in your own office." Haze had a nonchalant attitude. '_this girl has the strangest mood swings…'_ Roy thought. "come on let's go get lunch. I'm starving." Haze said opening the door. "I thought you could stay here all night." "I could've. But I'm a bottomless pit. So let's go eat."


	3. meet the Elrics

They both headed down to the cafeteria and got in line. There was still plenty of time left to eat and chat. They both sat down at a table. The food didn't look edible. But they chocked it down anyways. Haze looked at him. "so have you gotten used to me following you around like a stalker yet?" "honestly? No." "didn't figure as much. It HAS only been one day." "…so why were you so obsessed with getting my information?" Haze looked at him harshly. Her face showed a look that said; don't-even-bother-asking-that-again-I-won't-answer-you. "…no reason." they remained silent after that. They walked back with Riza on the way to their office. She was talking about Roy doing some paper work or something. Haze tuned most of it out. Riza went to do some filing.

Roy and Haze returned to the Colonel's office. Haze sat in a chair with her head and legs over the arm rest. Going over Mustang's data. "That's not good for the chair." Roy stated. "it's not like I'm gonna break it." "What if you do?" "I'll fix it." Roy shook his head 'whatever' and went back doing paper work. Suddenly the door slammed open. Haze went on high alert. It was a short blond kid and a huge suit of armor. Haze was there to protect Mustang. Some one wearing a suit of armor and someone screaming had to be a threat. Haze flipped behind the suit of armor and pushed him, causing him to fall forward. "What the hell are you doing?!" the blond shouted. Haze grabbed the blonds arm and held it behind his back. Haze took out her gun and held it out. She stood on the person wearing the armor so he wouldn't get up. "who are you?" Haze shouted. Roy was surprised. She did everything so quickly, he almost couldn't keep up. Suddenly Roy started to laugh. "What?" Haze shouted. "It's okay. Hazel. They work for me." Haze turned her gun to Mustang. "I'm sorry. What? I went deaf after you called my name. didn't I tell you to call me Ms. Seishin or Colonel?" "you won't shoot me." the same second he said that Haze threw a knife at him. Sticking to the wall missing him by centimeters. "I never said anything about knifes. This all could've been avoided if you have given me you're data earlier!" "HELLO?!" the blonde shouted. "YOU'RE STILL HOLDING US DOWN!" Haze looked at them bored. She practically threw the short guy, and jumped off the suit of armor.

She went over to the chair again and sat like she did before. "what the hell was that for?!" the blond shouted. "Sorry, shorty. I thought you were a threat." "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A MINITURE MIDGET WHO COULD ONLY BE SEEN WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS?!" "You. Pipsqueak." The armor was holding the blond back from attacking her. "Mustang who are these people?" Haze asked. "they Edward and Alphonse Elric. They're brothers." "ah." Haze flipped through Roy's data. She found the Elric brothers. "huh. Shorty here is a alchemist." "Don't say short! And not just any Alchemist. The FULLMETAL alchemist." "Who? Oh right. You're that state alchemist. Uh, the shortest one to ever pass, right?" Edward looked like he was about to kill her with his bare hands. "YOUNGEST!" "Oh, my mistake. Hey you, tin can." "huh? Are you talking to me?" Alphonse asked. "yah. Why are you wearing that?" "uh, no reason." "wha?" Haze obviously wanted a straight answer. "so…how come…when I pushed you, you were so light? Mathematically, and logically you should weigh twice as much…you have to be a soul attachment. Am I right?" they both looked shocked. "and when I grabbed shortie's arm it was made out of metal. Care to explain?" they looked at each other kind of sadly. Haze got up. "on second thought, I've been nosy enough. Don't tell me if you don't want to." she went back to read Mustangs folder.

"ok, so who are you?" Edward asked. "Me? I was hired as Mustangs bodyguard." "who'd want to protect him?" "that's what I said when I got the job." both of them laughed. "hey who's side are you on?" Roy shouted. "I prefer to remain on the fence. I love being the neutral party." Haze sat on the chair as Edward talked to the Colonel. Alphonse sat on a couch across from Haze. Every now and then Haze would peek up from the folder and catch Alphonse looking at her. She shot her eyes up and then stuck her tongue out playfully. Alphonse jumped. "why so tense?" she asked bluntly. "eh… I was wondering…have you ever killed anyone?" "yes. This may sound like an excuse, but I did it so another person could live." "do you like your job?" "it puts bread on the table. I get thanked a lot. Though, I don't think I deserve it." "why?" Haze looked at him. "that's enough questions for me for today. Why don't you tell me something about yourself?" "well…um…" "how old are you?" "uh…14." "wow. So uh…" "how come you won't ask me about my soul attachment?" that question caught everyone's attention. "Al…" Edward said. "Brother, she's the only one who's never asked! I mean, she did. But disregarded the question 2 seconds later! Why?" Haze got up, walked over, and looked at him. "because…I know what ever happened, it caused you pain. And I wouldn't want to do anything that might cause you more pain. Especially since I don't really know you." she turned to Mustang. "I'm going on my break." she walked off and closed the door. "Are body guards allowed to take breaks?" Edward asked. Roy Replied; "this one is."

Haze walked down the hallway and out of the building. There was a bench right outside so she sat down. It was slightly cloudy. It was going to rain. Whenever it was, or about to rain, her shoulders hurt. Haze looked at her hand and wiggled her fingers. "I really need to see a mechanic." "why's that?" Haze looked up. She looked up. It was Hughes. "you know why Hughes. You're the ONLY one who knows why." "yah. Is something up? You seem out of it." "I just met the Elric brothers. They're so young. And I thought I was the only one stupid enough the do loose my own limbs." "yah, but you lost your limbs trying to protect a family. They lost it-" "don't tell me Hughes, I want them to tell me." "if you say so." "Hey Hughes if you find a mechanic for my auto mail please let me know." "Sure. Well I have to go now." "bye Hughes." It wasn't until he left when she said, "Hughes, you always know how to make me feel better." Haze got back up, but crashed into something hard as she turned around. "ouff. Ow." "oh! I'm sorry!" it was Alphonse. Did he follow her? "Alphonse-" "please call me Al. I mean, if you want to." "oh, okay Al. you can call me Haze." "Really?" "Yeah. I don't mind if you call me that." "um…I'm sorry, but I over heard your conversation with Hughes." Hazes' eyes widen a bit. She got up and brushed some dirt off her pants. "well, it was bound to get out." "you're not mad?" "no. but please don't tell anyone." "Uh, sure. If you don't mind me asking, what did you loose?" Haze sighed. "my arms." "but, they look completely normal." Haze looked around. "I'm going to show you a secret. But you got to promise not to tell anyone." Alphonse nodded. Haze rolled up her sleeve to shoulder length. She pulled her fake skin down, underneath was auto mail. "but, how is that possible?!" "it's a fake skin I created went I lost my arms." Haze put her fake skin back up, and her sleeve back down. "how did you loose your arms? Why is it a secret?" "those stories, are best saved for later. Now let's go back up to your brother. I have to make sure Mustang doesn't die."

They started to walk and talk together. "who's after him?" "oh, a serial killer who targets state alchemist." "what?!" "oh my god. You and Edward didn't know!? Is he safe?!" "no!" "come on Al! we have to talk to him!" they both started to run towards Mustangs office.


	4. attached

Both of them burst through the door. "COLONEL! EDWARD!" "what is it?" Haze shouted; "Edward are you aware that there's a serial killer out on the loose?" "uh, yah, mustang just told me." Al and Haze both did anime crashes. They both got up. "Edward you're not safe. You either have to go hide somewhere or get a body guard for yourself." "why don't you be my body guard?" "Because I have to look after Roy. I have to watch him 24/7. I was going to call in a friend of mine so she can do night shifts. The only way I can look after all of you is if we all stayed in the same house. And the only way that's going to happen, is if King Bradley himself told me I had to." "Haze you have to take Fullmetal and his brother under your wing as well." King Bradley, himself said. "what? But- fine. But we have to find somewhere to all stay at." "why not your house?" "What?! B-B-B-B-BUT! Fine!" Haze saluted and walked out flustered. The next thing Haze knew it was time to go home. Everyone was gathering their things up. They all walked over to Hazes car. Haze got in and slammed the door. Everyone else was reluctant to get in. Roy got shotgun and Al and Ed sat in the back. It wasn't very spacious. "Al, can you move over a little?" "sorry brother." a meow was heard. Everyone turned and looked at Al. "Alphonse…" Ed said bitterly. "I had to save it brother. It was outside and all alone." "AL!" the two brothers bickered loudly. Roy had turned around to yell and shout for them to be quiet. That lead to insults and more shouting. Hazes face grew and grew with more annoyance. Until she finally snapped. "EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE UP BEFORE I DRIVE THIS THING OFF A ING CLIFF!" everyone swore they saw fire in her eyes. They remained quiet for the rest of the ride.

The car stopped in front of Haze's house. Haze got out and slammed the car door. Everyone else got out too. They stood in front of the building for a second. "so this is where you live?" Roy asked. "Yes." "huh. I expected something different." "what the hell do you mean by that?!" "I dunno. Something bigger. Maybe?" "Lay off! I live by myself! Well I used to anyways." Roy smirked. "what's eating you?" "What's eating me?! I'll tell you what's eating me! I work with you for one day and now I have to watch over an Einstein, a shrimp and Alphonse!" Edward and Al just stood a few feet away, watching Roy tease Haze and Haze getting aggravated. Edward wanted to shout about how he wasn't short, but Haze would probably just ignore him and shout at Mustang. Ed tore away from his thoughts when he heard haze shout; "Your sleeping on the Damn couch you bastard!" Roy argued against the idea. Ed started laugh hysterically. "what is it brother?" "they sound like a married couple!! Ha! Ha!!" Alphonse looked around. There was a crowd of people staring at all of them. There was a person in a huge suit of armor, a short blonde boy laughing his head off, and two full grown people fighting over whether or not someone was sleeping on a couch. "uh, maybe we should go inside." Alphonse said. Haze looked at him. "you're right Al." She turned to Mustang. "and You're completely wrong! Bastard!" Haze opened the front door. Everyone soon followed. Haze dumped all her stuff on the table and sighed. "let's see. Damn it." "what is it?" Al asked. "nothing I'm just trying to figure out the sleeping arrangements." Haze sounded annoyed. She looked over at Al. "Hey Al. what happened to that kitten you mentioned earlier?" "oh, I still have it." Al opened up his chest plate. Inside a small, multicolored cat. It was brown, black, and sandy colored. Haze's eye twitched. She was a sucker for anything cute.

Edward, Alphonse and Haze just looked at the kitten. Roy went to look around the place, right after Haze shouted at him, to not touch anything. Haze crossed her arms, thinking. "it looks Hungry." Alphonse said. "well, it's not like I have anything to take care of a cat." Haze said. "why, don't we just give it some milk?" "don't have any." Ed perked up. "why not?" "I don't like milk. It taste horrid." Ed looked like the heavens had just dropped out of the sky. "what's up with him?" Haze asked. "Edward doesn't like to drink milk." "oh, huh…I'll have to remember that." Haze looked up at her clock. "huh…" "What. Well, nothing. I have to make a call. You guys make yourself at home." Haze walked off, her face full of thought. Ed and Al looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Roy wandered around for a bit, taking in the new house. He turned a corner and saw Haze sitting on a chair, and talking into a phone. Her back was turned to him so she didn't see him. She sounded annoyed. "I know it's short notice….I don't really care….no, you better bring him too….I have to go out and do something. The least you can do is watch them for me…..fine see you in a half hour." She hung up and sighed. "something the matter?" Roy asked. Haze swiftly turned around. "not at all." She quickly got up and walked past him. When she did she was mumbling something to herself. Roy decided to follow her.

Haze headed for the kitchen and sat down at a small table. She sighed and rested her forehead on her hand, then rested on her cheek, her fingers covering her eyes. She was quietly thinking out loud. "ok, so they're going to be here in a half hour, everyone needs to eat. What the hell am I going to make?" she looked through her fingers and at the clock. She got up and went to the fridge. There wasn't much inside. She sighed again. "looks like it'll be take out for tonight." "not very prepared are you?" Roy asked. "shaddup. The last thing I need right now is you telling me how much I fail at life." "I never said that." "you didn't have to." Roy was somewhat confused. The second he'd known her she was either yelling or laughing. Now she seemed depressed. "you looked stressed." he said. "yah, well, I am." "want to talk about it." she sighed. "no I don't." "ok, but if you want to, I'm right here." "yah. Thanks." Hazes eyes widen and practically recoiled from the chair. "I-I have to order the food…" Haze quickly walked off. Leaving a confused Mustang." Haze found the phone and looked at it. "don't get attached Haze." She said to herself. "don't get attached…" she picked up the phone and ordered the food.

--

_**YAY! I FINISHED! PLEASE REVIEW! I DON'T EVEN CARE IF I DOEN'T RELATE TO THE STORY! (THOUGH I HOPE IT DOES) PLEASE REVIEW**_


End file.
